


Harvey's Family

by AFM17



Category: Suits (US TV), Suits - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Suits
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:36:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21941260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFM17/pseuds/AFM17
Summary: This story is about Harvey's story with his family. He is already married to Donna.
Relationships: Donna Paulsen & Harvey Specter, Donna Paulsen/Harvey Specter, Donna Paulsen/Mike Ross/Harvey Specter, Harvey Specter & Lily Specter, Harvey Specter & Marcus Specter, Mike Ross/Harvey Specter, Mike Ross/Harvey Specter/Rachel Zane
Kudos: 6





	Harvey's Family

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Suits](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suits/gifts).



> Hello people. Thank you for reading. Tell in the comments your opinion. Sorry for any weird phrases. English is not my native language, but I tried my best to do a good job. Have a great read!

-You look exhausted -Donna said, entering Harvey's office.

-Hard day and to improve, the computer crashed -he said trying to type something.

-Let me try -Donna said, turning the computer over to her, pressing several keys at once.

-It's no use pressing all the keys at once. I've tried that -he said, sighing with exhaustion.

-What did your brother want? He called earlier -Donna asked still trying something on the computer.

-Just check if everything was fine.

-I ask you again, what did your brother want?

-If you already know the answer, why ask?

-Maybe it's a good idea to accept his invitation to spend the weekend in Boston.

-Why do you keep listening to my conversations on the phone?

-Old habits -she said with a smile-. You look terrible, you really should take the weekend off to rest.

-I'm fine -Harvey said, turning his attention back to the computer screen.

-Are you sure? Because this week you looked like you had your head elsewhere.

-What? - He said taking his attention from the computer. - Sorry, what were we talking about?

-That you're not paying attention to things lately.

-Sorry.

-Can I ask you a question?

-You just made one -he said, smiling.

-Is it because of her that you won't go?

-I don't like to talk about it, Donna.

-Twenty years?

-What? -He asked without understanding.

-Twenty years you haven't talked to her, right?

-Well…. seven years ago I met her at my father's funeral.

-Oh yes, that day you argued in the middle of the funeral. I wouldn’t call this talk.

-She brought her lover to the burial of the man she cheated on!

-Okay, but already stopped to think that you are not getting younger and much less her?

-What's the point?

-If something happens to her? Or with you? Can you live with the fact that you have never forgiven her?

-I don't need her.

-Of course you need, she's your mother!

-No, she is not! -Harvey said with a furious look.- She's just the woman who eventually gave birth to me.

-Como on, Harvey! She is your mother. Don't you think it's time to forgive her? It's been twenty years!

-I may consider the possibility of another twenty years from now.

-Maybe after that time she's not here anymore. Think. Are you okay with yourself being in this situation with her?

-Yes.

-Are you going to lie to me right now that I ask knowing the whole truth?

-Why don't we go home and watch a movie? We both deserve a break and I'm sure a movie will relieve our stress -he said getting up.

………………………………

At Harvey's house, he and Donna were sitting on the couch watching television.

-Wow -Donna began-, you were 114 minutes wrong. I'm still exhausted.

-Let's go to sleep, then - he said getting up.

-Wait,- the redhead said, pulling him back to the couch.

Do you know a great way to relieve our work stress?

-What? -Harvey asked already wondering the answer.

-Travel the weekend,- she said, smiling.

-I won't stop you from going, but I won't.

-Okay, it’s enough. It's decided! We will go to Boston over the weekend. I'll call to warn your brother.

-Donna ....

-Come on, Harvey! If you can't do it for yourself, do it for your brother and your nephews. How often do they come to you a year?

-Donna, you know my problem is not with them.

-Yes, but they end up having to pay for your fight and your mother's! -said the redhead in a more serious tone. - It's not fair to them. And maybe your mother isn't even there.

-It's weekend, she's always there. She and that shit she dates.

-Didn't Marcus say they are already married?

-I don't care about their relationship status.

…………………………………..

Over the weekend they were both bound for Boston.

-Cheered up? -Donna asked, sitting in the armchair next to Harvey.

-Sure,- he said, not very excited.

-We're going to see your brother, not for a funeral. Can you put a smile on when we get there? Your brother doesn't deserve to be in your fight.

-I can't guarantee that if she's there when we arrive. Maybe we'd better stay in a hotel.

-No way, before we boarded, I called Marcus and he said our room was ready. We cannot do this with him.

-Okay -Harvey said complacently.

-Do you know what my mother always says?

-What?

-Time is a great medicine for healing wounds.

-I must have heard that somewhere- Harvey said, looking out the window of the plane.

-Maybe your anger at her will go away when you meet again after so long.

-I doubt it. I will never forget the misfortune she brought to our family. And you know what's worse?

-What?

-She wouldn't let me eat candy when I was a kid -he said, smiling.

-Like you didn't do it in hiding -Donna said, smiling back. -Nice to see you're relaxed. Promise you will behave if she's there?

-I honestly don't see that happening.

-By your brother and your nephews, Harvey.

-Okay, I can try to ignore her presence.

A few hours later they were already in front of Harvey's brother's house.

-How was your flight? -Marcus said hugging his brother.

-Great.

-Still beautiful, just like on your wedding day -Marcus said hugging Donna.

-Uncle Harvey -shouted a girl of about eleven running to hug Harvey.

-I missed you -Harvey said, hugging the girl. -Where's your brother?

-Upstairs in his room playing video games. He barely talks to us, spends the day throwing that stupid thing. Mom said it's because he's entering puberty.

-Hello, we're coming in -said a woman's voice at the door. The woman suddenly stopped when she saw her son.

The situation was suddenly embarrassing. Harvey stared at the blond-haired woman and the man beside her in a cold, hurt way.

-Mom -Marcus began, taking a deep breath- I thought you were going to travel this weekend.

-Well, the flight was canceled because of a coming storm.

When she spoke, Donna noticed that the sky was suddenly dark.

-So -Marcus resumed the conversation even more embarrassed- It seems that you will stay with us the weekend?

-We thought we'd have a little time with the kids- Lily said, her eyes fixed on Harvey.

-Donna, this is Lily, my mother. And her husband, Bobby -Marcus introduced.

-Hi- said Bobby.

-Nice to meet you -Donna said.

-She is Harvey's wife -Marcus explained.

-Wife? Lily said in surprise.

-Yeah -Harvey finally said. My wife. Sorry we didn't invite you to the wedding. We decided we wanted a ceremony without enemies -he said, climbing the stairs leaving the others behind.

-It could have been worse -Marcus said, looking at Donna who was a little embarrassed.

……………………………..

-Okay -Donna said, entering Harvey's sitting room- what was that down there?

-I said I wasn't ready to see her.

-But you promised you would try to be as polite as possible because of your brother.

-I know -he said with a sigh.

-Looks like you didn't do a very good job since your brother was totally embarrassed downstairs. Come on, Harvey. This fight is not his, do not put him in a complicated position, especially under his house and with his children present.

-OK, sorry. I just .... I can't look at her without feeling all my anger coming back.

-We came here to relax, Harvey. If you can't say a simple “Hi” to her, then maybe you can just ignore her? It's not ideal but if it's to end the discussion, you better not talk to each other.

-It's fine to me.


End file.
